Dromeda
by R.S.Black
Summary: Porque, por primera vez en su vida, Andrómeda comprobó lo que era sentirse viva de verdad y todo gracias a él. Respuesta al pedido de Little Pandora para el foro Weird Sisters.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Vale, que es tarde, tengo sueño y mañana hay clases, así que lo hago rápido. El fic (otra pareja extraña por aquí) es en respuesta al pedido de **Little Pandora** (quien prometó poner un monumeto en mi honor frente a mi casa, cabe decir) para el foror Weird Sisters._

_Espero que te guste._

_Muchos besos_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Dromeda.**

No puede evitar girar el rostro hacia sus espaldas de vez en cuando y cada cierto tiempo para averiguar si alguien le sigue, tal vez es la costumbre, pero Andrómeda ya está cansada de vivir siempre en las sombras y actuar pensando siempre en las consecuencias, porque sabe que debe hacerlo, pero hace mucho ya que dejó de ser una niña y el apellido Black ya no lo es todo para ella.

Apresura un poco más el paso y se acomoda la bufanda de Slytherin en el cuello. Los pequeños copos de nieve se le derriten en el cabello y el frio que hace en aquellos mediados de Diciembre, le traspasa la tela del uniforme y le cala los huesos de tal manera que le flaquean las piernas.

Es conciente de que no debería estar ahí, en medio de la noche y fuera de los terrenos del colegio, pero es la única oportunidad que tiene antes de las vacaciones de Navidad para hablar con él.

_Con Ted._

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Gira el rostro hacia su derecha y se lo encuentra apoyado en uno de los árboles y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. _Solo es Ted_, intenta convencerse pero no funciona porque ese _solo Ted _se ha transformado de un día para el otro en lo más importante de su vida.

-Teníamos que hablar.

Le tiembla la voz, pero no deja de tener aquel tono autoritario de siempre. Nota como el chico, rubio y alto, se acerca a ella con cautela y con una sonrisa radiante en los labios que le hace sentirse en paz. Cierra los ojos al sentirlo cerca, pero al abrirlos, vuelve a caer en aquel pozo sin fondo en el que se ha convertido su vida y sabe que todo eso debe cambiar.

-Siempre tenemos que hablar, Dromeda, solo quiero que por un instante nos olvidemos de todo y…

-Esto no va a funcionar, Ted.

-¿Qué?

Lo ve fruncir el ceño y su gesto de incertidumbre provoca que se sienta la persona más miserable del mundo. No quiere hacerlo sufrir, pero sabe que después de un tiempo, todo será mucho más fácil para ambos.

_Para él._

-Tenemos que terminar con todo esto, Ted, será lo mejor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Ted endurece el gesto y carga las palabras con tanto dolor que le atraviesa el alma como una estaca-¿Cómo que es lo mejor?

Andrómeda tiene que levantar la vista para velo mejor y al hacerlo, se encuentra con dos ojos oscuros y vacíos, que la miran buscando una explicación.

Cierra los ojos y se aleja unos pasos del muchacho, sintiendo el movimiento de las hojas a sus espaldas y el repiqueteo de la nieve en su cuerpo. No quiere mirar porque si lo hace, los objetivos que se había planteado en su habitación mientras decidía si ir a la cita o no, se derrumbarán en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Por qué, Dromeda? ¿Por qué ahora?-Ted se acerca a ella, evadiendo todas las barreras que ha levantado a su alrededor y le roza una mejilla con dedos cálidos que provoca que todo su cuerpo frágil tiemble con el contacto.

-Por esto, Ted.-la joven se señala el escudo en verde y plateado de su túnica con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y siente como las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos aún cerrados, evitando volver a la realidad-Porque no somos del mismo mundo.

-No digas tonterías.-la joven siente que, de un momento a otro, el frío vuelve a internarse en su cuerpo cuando Ted retira la mano de su rostro-nunca te había importado la pureza de la sangre y ahora vienes y quieres terminar con todo esto ¿Qué ha pasado para que de un día al otro interpongas los prejuicios entre nuestra relación?

-Porque tengo miedo, Ted y me he dado cuenta de que, por mucho que te quiera, lo nuestro no llegará a ninguna parte, no con lo que significa llevar mi apellido a cuestas.

Abre los ojos y un copo de nieve le cae en la nariz antes de girar sobre sus talones y empezar a caminar hacia el castillo con el doloroso presentimiento de estar dejando lo más significativo de su vida a sus espaldas, porque Ted Tonks es eso, un chico de túnica estampada con un tejón y sonrisa encantadora que ha sido el único capaz de ver a la verdadera Andrómeda, escondida tras un linaje y prejuicios sobre la sangre.

Apresura el paso al sentir al muchacho acercándose, intenta zafarse de la mano de Ted en su brazo e intenta irse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no puede, los pies se le anclan al piso y la voz grave a sus espaldas, le provoca un escalofrío en la nuca.

-Te amo, Dromeda y lo sabes.

Quiere decir que _si_ con todas sus fuerzas, quiere gritarle a los cuatro vientos que ella también lo ama y que ha aprendido a vivir a su lado, como siempre ha querido. Pero no lo hace, porque es cobarde y porque, simplemente, su apellido siempre se interpondrá entre ella y la felicidad.

-Entonces, si tanto me amas, dejemos todo esto, Ted, _por favor._

-¡No! ¡He luchado demasiado para estar contigo, Andrómeda y ahora que al fin te tengo a mi lado no te dejaré ir!

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Es lo mejor!

Agita su brazo y se da la vuelta para encararlo de una buena vez. Las lágrimas corren libremente por su rostro, pero no disminuye el rictus de enojo presente en su cara.

-¡¿Para quién?! ¡¿Para mí?! ¡Es mi decisión estar contigo y lo sabes!

-Soy una Black, Ted, _estoy maldita _¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Vuelve a sentir las manos del joven en sus mejillas y los ojos cálidos llenos de amor a pesar de todo puestos en ella. Solo tiene diecisiete años, pero cuando está con aquel chico de marcados pómulos, se siente una simple niña entre los brazos de su héroe de acción favorito.

-Te amo lo suficiente como para saber ver tras tu apellido.

Y le besa. Lánguido y suave sin importar los prejuicios, las diferencias sociales y los colores de sus casas. Sin importar que ella sea una _sangre-pura _y él un _sangre-sucia _porque desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron aquella tarde de otoño en la biblioteca, Andrómeda supo que aquel era el único destino forjado para ella e, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca podría evitarlo.

-Casémonos.

-¿Qué?

Tiene la mente nublada y los restos del llanto en sus mejillas, Ted es borroso y los sentidos no le funcionan bien.

-Cásate conmigo, Dromeda, si el problema es tu apellido, podemos cambiarlo.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Solo tenemos diecisiete años!

-¡Edad suficiente para saber lo que queremos! ¡Ésta es el momento, ahora es cuando!

No puede evitar sonreír con el gesto serio que adopta el chico frente a ella. Andrómeda ríe de verdad por primera vez, con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando hacia el cielo, olvidando el porte por un momento, y le da un beso corto en los labios mientras le brilla la mirada gris.

-Siempre fuiste un sinvergüenza, Ted Tonks ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Eso es un si?

Menea la cabeza un poco con un gesto falso de reprobación y asiente sonriendo al final. Los brazos de Ted le rodean la cintura y sus labios se posan nuevamente en los suyos, sellando aquel pacto mudo de estar juntos para siempre.

Nunca descifró qué había sido, pero Andrómeda sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que el apellido Black no significaba nada para ella cuando estuvo entre los brazos de Ted aquella noche antes de Navidad.

* * *

_Momento cursi, cursi, cursi... no, de verdad, me he dado cuenta de que lo mío ya es una enfermedad, cualquier cosa que haga me sale irremediablemente cursi (se fustiga) pero, en fin, que a mi me ha gustado xD_

_Muchos besos_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
